warrior_clan_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Meadowclan
Here in MeadowClan, we live in a gorgeous meadow filled with exotic flowers of oranges and purples, with the perfect view of sunrise and sunset. It's a peaceful Clan that welcomes anyone who needs a home.They live near the Clan of Fallingclan, a good walk away from them, They have never talked to them, for fear of what the toms of FallingClan might do to the she-cats. The leader Leave a message on the talk page or contact one of the owners if you'd like to join. Until Meadowwind5 changes Cherryflower's name, Violetofen4 will be in charge of MeadowClan. Thank you. :) Rules Basiclly any and every colour is allowed. Swear is allowed, just not heavy Cats can love whoever they wish, weather it be a tom or she-cat Medicine cats are allowed to have mates and kits Wing cats can only be from a adoption or a clan with wings The ledaer is not the duputy, the old ledaer must find a cat with the wisdom to lead Allengince Leader Meadowstar: An old Green she-cat who is almost never in the clan, she is shreching for the next leader to train, light green eyes(Meadow) Deputy Open Medicine Cat Hopewing- long silver tabby fur she-cat with stormy green eyes (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice Open Warriors Greycloud: Fluffy white she-cat with grey-brown eyes and grey tipped ears and toes. Lesbian. Mates with: Skyshadow (Shorts) Skyshadow: Light gray beautiful she-cat with a battle scarred flank, white toes, one slightly torn ear, and light blue eyes. Lesbian. Mates with: Greycloud (Cotton) Otterflight: Short snowy white she-cat with bright amber eyes. (Meadow) Sleepyshade- Short black fur tom with dark amber eyes. (Meadow) Nightsoul: short black fur Tom with bright blue eyes (Meadow) Apprentices Open Queens CherryFlower has short silver tabby fur and dark blue eyes. (Meadow) Note from Violetofen4: I already have a character named Cherryflower who has been here since the creation of the site. Please rename your character Meadow. I will not change it, there are alot of names that are the same, the fact is that I was not planning on making a page for that cat, In Rainbowclan before there was a cat named Hawkfur in dead's clan Flameclan, As well as Rainbowclan, It is possible to have the same name for 2 cats in diffrent clans, In the warriors books it has happened, i believe, I could be wrong on thta fact, So I shall not change it when It was perfectly fine with Dead and Cotton so i don't see why it couldn't be with the 2 Cherryflowers. From Meadow Note from Violetofen4: If you don't I am taking back MeadowClan. I swear to freaking god, change the name, If you are going to take back Meadowclan then go ahead and do so, I shall then copy the RP and all the charries and make a diffrent clan with the same names(Not the clan name cause you can't do that but like a diffrent clan in the same stop because it had to do with this plot we have going on with BC, RNC, and FLc). It's just a name, If you want to make a Proudheart, I won't stop you, She's only a minor charrie in this clan anyway, she was getting no importants parts but giving birth to her kits and like rasing them to apprentice age along with the adopted kits. That's all there was to her. Another thing, This cherryflower and the one in Dawnclan have nothing alike, The dawnclan one is a meddy cat. I understand that she was a huge RP charrie, but personitly, She's not giving a huge role, For all there is, she might die in kitting. The only real reason she's being RPed now, is because short's ian't active at this moement in time and Rose wanted to RP her kits, That's the only reason. I hope this doesn't get you mad, But alot of people have the same name and it doesn't borther them, It's a fact of life that there will be the same cats with your Charries names. We can discuse what will happen to the charrie if you wish, about her death and such, but her name is not going to be changed, and I would like it if you would stop changing it please. From Meadow Kits Larkkit -yellow she cat with light brown paws and tail tip with amber eyes. She often daydreams, and is shy, quiet, and curious (Isn't related to Hazelkit or Nightkit)(Rosekim0928) Hazelkit- black she kit with pale golden eyes. She is sister to Nightkit, and is very firey and fiesty (kinda like the true Squirrelflight from the Warriors books)(Rosekim0928) Nightkit- black tom with white underbelly, and has green eyes. He is brother to Hazelkit, and is practical, determined, and sometimes pessimistic.(Rosekim0928) Roleplay Section Meadowstar returned from finding that yong she-kt with the heart on her belly in Fallingclan's territory, she looked small, weak and battered, not like a young kit should. Meadowstar had been watching Fallingclan since it started and what it was doing to the cats in Birarclan. She didn't lke it one bit, Neather clan knew of Meadowclan yet. ''Nor ever.... ''Meadowstar hoped, if they knew, Fallingclan might come here to rape the she-cats, And steal the kits. It wasn't what she wanted for her clan. But if it was the matter of that cat with the heart on her belly she would risk it, She knew that that she-cat was destined for great things, to be a leader frim and kind. Meadowstar shook her head and padded back into the meadows, far from the watchful eyes of the forest. She padded back to the beautiful camp grounds that made up her clan's terrtory. She sat down and waited, This might end her life, but she was going to make sure that the dark forest had it's next leader of Meadowclan, and that Starclan, didn't. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skyshadow walked aimlessly around camp, feeling oddly happy-go-lucky. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkkit watched curiously from the nursery while Hazelkit ventured out of the den. Nightkit just yawned and curled up, asleep. Larkkit shook out her yellow fur to groom it busily. Meanwhile, there were a few muffled squeaks and a crash outside as Hazelkit tumbled off from a rock she just tried to climb. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 02:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit shook her head as she glared up at the rock. She narrowed her eyes, and leaped, claws scabbling at the edges of the rock before she slipped off the rock. Hazelkit let out an angry hiss, and stalked off to the nursery. She saw Larkkit looking at her with amusement. Hazelkit ignored her and curled up, pretending to be sleepy. Within moments, she was actually sleeping, even giving a tiny snore, which Larkkkit heard, and giggled. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 00:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The queen watching them. Cherryflower laughed. these kits and the ones still living in her belly would be the death of her. She smiled sightly because she wondered how much longer it would take for these kits to be born. It had already been almost a moon and she was getting huge! Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 12:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkkit soon got bored of just sitting, and went over to a sleeping Nightkit and batted at his flicking tail. Nightkit mewed in his sleep and turned over. Larkkit pounced on Nightkit, and he woke with a hiss, jumping out of the way and the two tumbled together, rolling across the den and ended up accidentally on Cherryflower's tail. They both got off, squeaking mews of apology and Larkkit went to sleep while Nightkit, now woken from his sleep, decided to explore the camp. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 03:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower flicked her tail and smiled as she saw that tiny kit trout off to explore the camp. she remembered her own first tme out of camp, It seemed like only yesterday. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC)